1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of vehicle image projection display, and in particular to an automatic correction device of vehicle display system and method thereof.
2. The Prior Arts
Nowadays, with the rapid progress of science and technology, and raise of living standard, motor vehicle is getting increasingly poplar, so that every family may own its vehicles. However, along with the increase of vehicles on the road, traffic accidents happen quite often, and most of them happen due to rear-end collisions. In order to raise driving safety, Head-Up-Display (HUD) device has become a basic and standard outfit of a vehicle. For this type of device, the vehicle driving information usually displayed on an ordinary instrument panel can be projected and displayed on the windshield of a vehicle, so that in driving a vehicle, the driver may get this information by looking through the windshield, while paying attention to the road in front, without the need to lower his head to look at the instrument panel, to be distracted to cause traffic accidents, so as to raise driving safety.
Presently, the vehicle Head-Up-Display (HUD) device available on market is used mostly to display vehicle speed. More advanced version of this device could display GPS navigation information, distance to the vehicle in front, or an alarm diagram, to remind the driver if he is driving too fast, he is too close to the vehicle in front to cause accidents, or provide paths that might be taken to get to the destination for driver, so that the driver has sufficient time to take appropriate measures, such as to slow down, to avoid the traffic accidents from happening. However, the image displayed on the windshield is rather too small, such that it can only display some simple and easy information, such as vehicle speed, small arrow guidance indication, front vehicle information (for example, distance to the vehicle in front), traffic lane information (for example, traffic lane width, deviation amount), yet it can not display the real scene in an imaginary way, to give the driver an intuitive viewing effect. In addition, it can not be adjusted according to the driver's seating gesture, to be compatible with driver's field of view. In driving a vehicle, the HUD information can not be adjusted dynamically based on the position of the driver's face. Therefore, the HUD system is not capable of generating real-time projection information.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of the HUD system is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.